Unconditional Love
by Katniss139
Summary: Eine etwas andere Version der 74sten Hungerspiele, denn jeder weiß, es ist nicht immer alles wie es vielleicht scheint. (AU)
1. Die Ernte

**Frei wie die Väter waren die Mütter nie. (Gerhard Kocher)**

Heute ist es soweit; es ist der Tag der Ernte für die 74sten alljährlichen Hungerspiele.  
Es ist mein letztes Jahr und ich bin wahnsinnig aufgeregt. Dieses Jahr steht vieles für mich auf dem Spiel.  
Ich habe vor drei Monaten erst ein Baby bekommen, auch wenn das vermutlich niemand von mir gedacht hätte. Immerhin bin ich ein Karriero und sogar verdammt gut. Ich hätte gute Chancen die Spiele zu gewinnen, aber da ist immer noch die Möglichkeit zu sterben. Noch vor einem Jahr hätte ich mich ohne zu zögern freiwillig gemeldet, doch meine Schwangerschaft hat mich verändert.  
Gemeinsam mit meiner Stiefmutter Enobaria mache ich mich auf den Weg zum Marktplatz. Mein Vater ist letztes Jahr bei einem Unglück in der Nuss ums Leben gekommen und seitdem sind es nur noch Enobaria, mein Sohn und ich.  
Baria ist allerdings eher so etwas wie eine große Schwester für mich. Sie ist zwar noch recht jung, gerade Mal 29 Jahren und trotzdem war sie fast neun Jahre mit meinem Vater verheiratet. Enbobaria gibt sich immer sehr aggressiv, aber wenn man auf ihrer guten Seite ist, dann ist sie äußerst loyal.  
"Gib mir Julius", streckt Baria nun die Arme nach meinem Sohn aus. "Ich bringe ihn zu Lyme."  
Lyme ist ebenfalls eine Siegerin, allerdings wird im geheimen gemunkelt, sie wäre die Anführerin einer Gruppe Rebellen. Ob diese Gerüchte stimmen weiß niemand, aber wundern würde es mich nicht. Sie hat ähnlich wie Johanna Mason aus Distrikt 7 nach ihren Spielen ihre komplette Familie verloren. Man ermordete sogar ihre dreijährige Tochter, als sie sich weigerte diese mit ins Kapitol zu bringen. Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr sie leidet. Julius ist erst drei Monate und ich könnte mir schon kein Leben mehr ohne ihn vorstellen. Die Tatsache, dass sie weiß, wie es sich anfühlt ein Kind zu verlieren, lässt mich ihr meinen Sohn trotz ihres zweifelhaften Rufes anvertrauen. Ich weiß, sie würde Julius niemals etwas antun.  
"Ich liebe dich, Julius", küsse ich sanft seine Stirn, dann reiche ich ihn meiner Stiefmutter.  
Während sie meinen Sohn weg bringt, reihe ich mich in die Schlange der Wartenden ein und lasse mir Blut abholen, dann stelle ich mich zu den anderen 18-jährigen Mädchen.  
Eine viertel Stunde später geht es los.  
Unsere Eskorte Flora de la Fleur, was für ein grässlicher Name, betritt in ihrem lächerlichen bunten Kostüm die Bühne.  
"Willkommen, Willkommen", trällert sie übertrieben fröhlich ins Mikrofon. "zur Ernte für die 74sten alljährlichen Hungerspiele von Panem."  
Die Menge fängt an zu klatschen und laut zu jubeln.  
Für unseren Distrikt ist es eine große Ehre, wenn man ausgewählt wird an den Hungerspielen teilzunehmen. Hier in Distrikt 2 ist es Pflicht neben dem normalen Schulunterricht für die Hungerspiele zu trainieren. Je nachdem wie vermögend eine Familie ist, kann man noch individuell am Privatunterricht an der Akademie teilnehmen, allerdings können sich das nur sehr wenige Bewohner leisten.  
Nachdem wieder Ruhe eingekehrt ist, spielt sie wie jedes Jahr das Video über die Geschichte der Hungerspiele und die Revolution aus dem Kapitol ab.  
Obwohl es jedes Jahr aufs Neue dasselbe ist, besteht sie doch darauf, dass es eine 'ganz besondere Botschaft von Präsident Snow nur für uns' wäre.  
Das Video endet und mein Herzschlag beschleunigt sich.  
"Endlich ist es soweit", ruft Flora aufgeregt, wobei ihre Stimme sich fast überschlagt. "der Moment auf den wir alle gewartet haben. Die Ziehung der diesjährigen Tribute, welchen die Ehre zuteil wird Distrikt 2 in den diesjährigen alljährlichen Hungerspielen zu vertreten. Da wir letztes Jahr mit den Ladies begannen, sind dieses Jahr wieder die Gentlemen dran."  
Unsere Eskorte stolziert zu der riesigen Glaskugel und wühlt darin herum bevor sie einen Zettel zieht. Noch bevor sie allerdings die Chance bekommt den Namen vorzulesen, ertönt eine laute, bestimmte Stimme.  
"Ich melde mich freiwillig als Tribut", mir stockt der Atem als ich Cato erkenne.  
Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass er sich tatsächlich freiwillig meldet auch wenn es keine sonderlich große Überraschung ist.  
Er betritt die Bühne so selbstsicher wie immer und hat schon wieder diesen mordlustigen Ausdruck in den Augen.  
Cato ist der Vater meines Sohnes und mein Exfreund. Wir waren fast drei Jahre lang ein Paar, doch als ich schließlich herausfand, dass ich schwanger war, habe ich ihn verlassen. Es ist nicht so, als würde ich ihn nicht lieben, aber Cato ist so zielstrebig. Er weiß genau, was er vom Leben möchte und diese Vorstellungen sind einfach nicht mit einem Baby zu vereinbaren. Es reicht, dass ich meine Freiheit für unseren Sohn aufgeben musste und auch wenn es mir am Anfang schwer fiel, war es die beste Entscheidung Lebens ihn zu behalten.  
"Das ist einfach großartig", ruft Flora begeistert und tätschelt Cato die Wange. "Wie groß du geworden bist und so gutaussehend, ganz der Papa."  
Charmant wie Cato nun mal sein kann, küsst er Floras Hand. "Danke Flora. Es ist mir eine Ehre Distrikt 2 als Tribut vertreten zu dürfen."  
"Für alle die es nicht wissen sollten", wendet unsere Eskorte sich wieder zum Publikum und den Kameras. "Der diesjährige Tribut für die 74sten alljährlichen Hungerspiele ist Cato Hadley, der Sohn von Brutus Hadley, dem Sieger der 43sten Hungerspiele."  
Die Kamera schwenkt zu Brutus, der neben Enobaria auf der Bühne sitzt. Es ist offensichtlich, dass er wahnsinnig stolz auf seinen Sohn ist.  
Jubel bricht aus und es dauert mehrere Minuten bis alle sich wieder beruhigt haben und Flora fortfahren kann.  
Sie tippelt zu der Glaskugel für die Mädchen. Mein Name ist nur sieben mal darin, die Chancen, dass sie mich ziehen wird sind sehr gering.  
Ich kenne eine Menge Mädchen, die sich für Tesserasteine eintragen ließen. Ich hatte dies zum Glück nie nötig, da mein Vater einer der Aufsichtshaber in der Nuss war und meine leibliche Mutter eine Siegerin ist. Meine Mum gewann die 54sten Hungerspiele mit gerade Mal 16 Jahren und wurde im Jahr darauf mit mir schwanger. Sie ist die Schande von Distrikt 2, da sie Drogenabhängig ist, was auch der Grund ist, weshalb mein Dad mich ihr wegnahm. Ich besuche meine Mutter zwar regelmäßig und sie unterstützt mich finanziell, aber ich stehe trotzdem Enobaria viel näher.  
"Der diesjährige weibliche Tribut für die 74sten alljährlichen Hungerspiele ist Clove Sevina", trillert Flora fröhlich.  
Mein Herz setzt aus als ich einen zögerlichen Schritt in Richtung Bühne mache.  
Ich bete innerlich, dass irgendjemand nach vorne tritt um meinen Platz einzunehmen, doch nichts passiert.  
"Na komm schon, Liebes", winkt Flora mich nach vorne. "Nicht so schüchtern."  
Ich straffe meine Schultern und gehe dann so zuversichtlich wie möglich nach vorne. Ich erklimme mit zitternden Knien die Bühne und nehme meinen Platz neben Flora ein.  
Ich bin bei weitem nicht so bekannt wie Cato, weshalb auch kein großer Wirbel um meine Mum gemacht wird. Ich bin ehrlich gesagt sehr froh darüber, da auf diese Weise auch keiner von meinem Sohn erfährt.  
Ich habe die ganze Zeit Catos Blick so gut wie möglich vermieden, doch als Flora uns auffordet einander die Hand zu schütteln, habe ich keine Wahl.  
Ich trete auf Cato zu und greife nach seiner großen, warmen Hand.  
Sobald sich unsere Hände berühren, läuft es mir heiß und kalt den Rücken runter. Ich kann es nicht länger leugnen, ich liebe Cato immer noch. Allein die Vorstellung ihn töten zu müssen, zerreißt mir fast das Herz, aber ich habe keine Wahl. Ich muss diese Spiele gewinnen und zu Julius zurückkehren, koste es, was es wolle.  
"Großartig, einfach großartig", trillert Flora fröhlich. "Das war's leider schon wieder, meine Lieben. Ich wünsche euch allen fröhliche Hungerspiele und möge das Glück stets mit euch sein."  
Zwei Friedenswächter treten vor und führen Cato und mich ins Innere des Justizgebäudes, wo wir uns von unseren Familien verabschieden können.  
Das Zimmer in welches ich geführt werde ist wirklich schön und ich muss auch nicht lange auf meinen ersten Besucher warten.  
Es ist meine Mutter, die in den Raum gestrauchelt kommt.  
Sie ist so krankhaft blass wie immer, ihre Haut ist leicht gelblich verfärbt und ihre Augen sind blutunterlaufen.  
"Es tut mir so Leid, mein kleiner Liebling", schlingt sie ihre Arme um mich. "Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir helfen, aber Enobaria wird gut auf dich aufpassen."  
Ich erwidere ihre Umarmung. "Mum, bitte reiß dich zusammen. Falls mir irgendwas passiert, dann musst du Enobaria mit Julius helfen."  
"Du schaffst das, mein Liebling", küsst Mum meine Schläfe. "Mach dir keine Sorgen."  
Der Friedenswächter kommt zurück und verkündet uns, dass die Zeit um ist.  
Als nächstes kommt Catos Mutter Talina zu mir.  
Sie ist nicht wie die anderen Frauen in Distrikt 2. Talina ist wahnsinnig herzlich und fürsorglich. Ehrlich gesagt ist es schwer zu glauben, dass eine Frau wie sie mit einem Mann wie Brutus verheiratet ist.  
"Clove Liebes", umarmt Talina mich. Ihr Gesicht ist tränenüberströmt, als sie mich zum Sofa führt. "Brutus hat mir von dem Baby erzählt. Keine Sorge, Cato weiß nichts davon, immerhin ist es nicht meine Aufgabe es ihm zu sagen."  
Ich fahre mir nervös durch die Haare. "Es tut mir leid, Talina. Du verstehst doch, warum ich es Cato nicht gesagt habe, oder?"  
Sie nickt und greift nach meiner Hand. "Ich will nur, dass du weißt, dass ich mich, egal was passiert, um euren Sohn kümmern werde."  
"Danke", drücke ich ihre Hand bevor der Friedenswächter kommt.  
Ich warte ungeduldig, dass Lyme mit Julius den Raum betritt, doch nichts passiert.  
Warum kommt sie denn nicht? Ich habe es verdient mich von meinem Sohn zu verabschieden. Ich habe Lyme vertraut und sie nimmt mir die vielleicht letzte Chance meinen Sohn zu sehen.  
Außer mir vor Zorn greife ich nach der Blumenvase auf dem Tisch und schleudere sie durch den Raum. Das teure Porzellan zerspringt, sobald es das Fenster trifft, welches jedoch nicht nachgibt. Die Fenster sind alle aus einem dreifach verstärkten Panzerglas und damit unzerstörbar.  
Ich kann herumtoben soviel ich will und trotzdem lindert es nicht meinen Schmerz. Ich möchte zusammenbrechen und den Tränen, die in meinen Augen brennen nachgeben, doch das kann ich nicht.  
Dadurch würde ich schwach wirken und das ist etwas, was ich mir nicht leisten kann.


	2. Die Zugfahrt

**Eine Mutter tut mehr für ihren Sohn, als sie für ihr eigenes Leben tun würde. (Lessing)**

Das erste, was ich wahrnehme, sobald ich den Zug betrete, ist das entfernte Weinen eines Babys.  
So verrückt es vielleicht auch klingen mag, aber ich würde dieses Weinen unter tausenden wiedererkennen.  
"Julius", rufe ich und reiße mich von dem Friedenswächter los, der mich nach meinem kleinen Ausbruch im Justizgebäude zum Zug eskortiert hat.  
Ich renne so schnell wie möglich durch die einzelnen Abteile des Zuges in Richtung von Julius Schreien.  
Ich bin so glücklich, dass er hier ist. Ich hatte solche Angst, dass ich meinen Sohn nie wieder sehen würde.  
Als ich die Tür zum Wohnzimmer aufstoße, werde ich schon sehnsüchtig erwartet.  
Enobaria läuft in dem verzweifelten Versuch Julius zu beruhigen im Raum auf und ab. "Siehst du, Kleiner da ist deine Mama doch schon", hält sie mir Julius entgegen.  
Ich nehme ihn von ihr. "Baby, Mama hatte solche Angst", drücke ich meinen Sohn liebevoll an mich. "Ich dachte, ich sehe dich nie wieder."  
Ich wiege ihn sanft hin und her, woraufhin er sich langsam beruhigt und seine winzige Hand in meine Haare krallt.  
"Dachtest du wirklich, ich würde dich von deinem Sohn trennen?", tritt Lyme auf mich zu.  
Sie streicht Julius sachte über den Rücken, während sie mich amüsiert betrachtet.  
Sofort ist mir die ganze Sache total peinlich, wie konnte ich nur annehmen, sie würde mir meinen Sohn wegnehmen. Lyme weiß, wie schmerzhaft es ist ein Kind zu verlieren, natürlich tut sie alles, dass ich so viel Zeit wie möglich mit ihm verbringen kann.  
Mittlerweile haben sich auch Cato und Flora zu uns gesellt und beide wirken sehr irritiert von der Szene, die sich ihnen bietet.  
"Was ist hier los?", blafft Cato uns sofort alle an.  
Die Härte in seiner Stimme erschreckt mich und lässt mich zusammenzucken. Sofort fängt Julius wieder an zu wimmern, doch ich kann ihn sofort beruhigen.  
Brutus, den ich bisher gar nicht bemerkt habe, erhebt sich von seinem Platz auf dem Sofa. "Wonach sieht es denn aus, mein Sohn?"  
Er legt von hinten seine große Hand auf Catos Schulter und nickt mir auffordernd zu.  
Ich weiß, was Brutus von mir erwartet, aber die Worte wollen einfach nicht über meine Lippen kommen. Ich kann es Cato nicht sagen, er ist einfach unberechenbar.  
"Clove, was ist hier los?", starrt mein Exfreund mich nieder.  
Einer der Haupttrainingsinhalte in Distrikt 2, abgesehen von dem typischen Waffentraining, ist es die Sinne zu trainieren und das betrifft vor allem die Beobachtungsgabe.  
"Ich kann alles erklären", seufze ich sanft Julius Stirn küssend. "Aber nicht hier und nicht jetzt."  
Cato scheint nicht sonderlich glücklich über meine Antwort zu sein. Er stößt die Hand seines Vaters von seiner Schulter und macht einen Satz auf mich zu.  
"Wenn nicht jetzt, wann dann?", faucht er mich wütend an. "In ein paar Wochen könnten wir beide tot sein!"  
"Nach dem Essen", gebe ich nach.  
Flora, die zu spüren scheint, dass es hier jeden Moment sehr ungemütlich werden könnte, klatscht in die Hände.  
"Es ist Zeit für die Zusammenfassung der Ernte", verkündet sie aufgesetzt fröhlich.  
Ich nehme zwischen Enobaria und Lyme auf dem großen, wahnsinnig gemütlichen Sofa Platz. Ich habe meine Füße auf den Wohnzimmertisch gestellt, damit meine Beine angewinkelt sind. Flora hat lautstark protestiert, bis ich Julius auf meinen Bauch gesetzt habe, sodass er mit dem Rücken auf meinen Beinen liegt und mich ansehen kann.  
"Der Kleine ist so süß", quietscht Flora aufgeregt und beugt sich von hinten über mich. "Wie heißt er denn?"  
"Julius", erwidere ich ihr schlicht ohne den Blick von meinem kleinen Sonnenschein abzuwenden.  
Flora scheint den Wink zu verstehen, dass ich nicht mit ihr reden möchte. Sie schaltet den riesigen Monitor ein und schon ertönt die Hymne von Panem.  
Wie jedes Jahr beginnt die Show mit der Ernte von Distrikt 1.  
Der männliche Tribut heißt Marvel und ist siebzehn. Er ist sehr groß, wirkt aber eher etwas schlaksig. Ich bin allerdings die Letzte, die eine Person nach dem Äußeren beurteilt. Wenn ich etwas im Training gelernt habe, dann das dies der größte Fehler ist, den man machen kann. In dem Moment, in welchem man seinen Gegner unterschätzt, ist man schon so gut wie tot.  
Das Mädchen Glimmer ist achtzehn Jahre und eine klassische Schönheit. Bei ihr kann ich mir gut vorstellen, dass sie eher ihre weiblichen Reize zum Kampf einsetzt als Waffen.  
"Das ist die Schwester von Gloss und Cashmere", ruft Enobaria und lehnt sich in Richtung der Leinwand.  
"Tatsächlich", nickt Lyme ebenso überrascht. "Gleich zwei Angehörige von Siegern wurden gewählt, dass ist ja noch nie passiert."  
"Das ist sicherlich nur ein Zufall", winkt Flora ab.  
Julius gurrt und zieht damit meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich. Ich greife nach seiner winzigen Hand und sofort umklammert er meinen Finger. Seine riesigen blauen Kulleraugen sehen mich neugierig an und er gurrt erneut.  
Ich liebe diese niedlichen, glucksende Geräusche die mein Sohn macht, wenn er sich wohl fühlt.  
Ich bin so auf Julius konzentriert, dass ich die restliche Ernte komplett verpasse bis Brutus plötzlich aufspringt.  
"Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!", ruft Brutus wütend und erschreckt damit Julius fast zu Tode. "Eine Freiwillige!"  
Ich sehe zur Leinwand, um zu sehen warum alle plötzlich so aufgeregt sind.  
In Distrikt 12, dem ärmsten aller Distrikte, hat sich ein Mädchen freiwillig für seine kleine Schwester gemeldet. Sie ist sechzehn Jahre alt und wirkt abgemagert, wie ein Großteil der Bevölkerung von Distrikt 12. An sich ist sie keine sonderlich bemerkenswerte Person und hebt sich kaum von der Menge ab, aber irgendetwas an ihr wirkt anders. Ich kann nicht genau sagen, was es ist, aber ich werde sie auf jeden Fall genau im Auge behalten.  
Bei den Mentoren ist eine wilde Diskussion über das Mädchen aus 12 ausgebrochen. Julius, der die lauten Stimmen nicht gewöhnt ist, fängt an zu quengeln, weswegen ich mit ihm das Abteil verlasse.  
Ich wiege Julius sanft in meinen Armen, woraufhin er sich zwar beruhigt jedoch anfängt wie wild zu schmatzen.  
"Ist da etwa jemand hungrig?", necke ich meinen Sohn und setze mich mit ihm auf einen der Sessel.  
Ich sehe mich nach Kameras um, doch nachdem ich keine entdeckt habe, ziehe ich mein Kleid ein Stück nach unten. Ich stille Julius, da es in den Distrikten äußerst schwer ist an Säuglingsnahrung zu kommen. Außerdem fühle ich mich ihm dadurch so Nahe wie niemandem sonst. Durch das Stillen entsteht diese Verbindung zwischen Julius und mir, die er nie mit jemandem anderen haben wird.  
"Ist er dein Sohn?", legt sich von hinten eine Hand auf meine Schulter. "Hast du mich deswegen verlassen? Bist du mir die ganze Zeit fremd gegangen?"  
Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe und drehe mich zu Cato um.  
"Das ist kompliziert, Cato", atme ich tief durch und schließe für einen Moment meine Augen.  
"Ich habe Zeit", springt er über die Lehne auf den Sessel neben mir. "Also erklär es mir."  
"Julius ist mein Sohn", streiche ich sanft Julius Wange. "Aber Cato ich habe dich wirklich nie betrogen. Julius ist auch dein Sohn. Ich habe es dir damals nur nicht erzählt, weil ich nicht dein Leben ruinieren wollte."  
"Wie konntest du das tun?", sieht Cato mich verletzt an. "Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe. Wir hätten das zusammen durchgestanden."  
Ich schüttele meinen Kopf. "Das hier ist dein Traum", mache ich eine ausschweifende Handbewegung. "Du willst die Hungerspiele gewinnen. Du träumst davon ein Sieger zu sein, genau wie dein Vater. Ein Baby ist eine riesige Verantwortung, ich habe alle meine Träume und Bedürfnisse hinten anstellen müssen. Ich bin von jetzt an für immer an dieses winzige, hilfsbedürftige Wesen gebunden."  
"Ich hätte das doch alles sofort für dich aufgegeben", streichelt er sanft meine Wange. "Zugegeben, bisher kam in meinen Lebensplänen kein Baby vor, aber das Leben ist nun mal unberechenbar. Wir haben einen Sohn, Clove."  
"Ich weiß, Cato", meine Stimme hat angefangen zu zittern. "Ich wollte das aber nicht. Du hast es verdient dein Leben zu leben."  
"Lass mich wenigstens während der nächsten Wochen an seinem Leben teilhaben", fleht Cato mich an.  
Ich positioniere Julius so in seinen Armen, dass sein Köpfchen auf Catos Schulter ruht. "Reib ihm den Rücken, damit er ein Bäuerchen machen kann."  
Julius wirkt so winzig und verloren in Catos Armen. Er ist so klein, dass Catos Hand ausreicht um Julius zu halten. Mein Exfreund stützt seinen winzigen Po, doch seine Finger reichen fast bis zu seinem Nacken.  
Ich will den Moment zwischen den beiden nicht zerstören, weswegen ich mich leise zurück zu den Mentoren schleiche.  
"Wir müssen darüber reden", eröffne ich ihnen. "wer sich um Julius kümmert, falls ich in der Arena sterbe."  
Flora räuspert sich offensichtlich unwohl und schaltet den Fernsehbeamer aus.  
"Am besten gehen wir in den Speisewaggon", legt Baria mir die Hand aufs Schulterblatt.  
Brutus und Lyme folgen uns, als meine Stiefmutter mich davon führt.  
Im Speisewaggon bietet sich uns ein lustiges Bild. Cato liegt mitten im Raum flach auf dem Boden mit Julius auf seiner Brust.  
"Junge, warum liegst du auf dem Boden?", will sein Vater sofort wissen.  
Brutus sieht äußerst irritiert, aber auch amüsiert aus.  
"Naja, ich wollte mir meinen Sohn ansehen, aber wusste nicht, wie ich ihn halten muss", erklärt Cato uns und wird tatsächlich ein wenig rot.  
Grinsend nehme ich Julius von ihm runter, sehr zum Protest der beiden. "Steh auf und setz dich."  
Mein Exfreund tut was ich von ihm verlange und sobald er am Tisch sitzt, lege ich ihm Julius wieder in die Arme.  
Ich bin wahnsinnig erleichtert, dass Cato scheinbar überhaupt nicht wütend auf mich ist und die Neuigkeiten so gut aufgenommen hat. Nicht viele Männer hätten so locker reagiert, zumal Cato eigentlich für sein hitziges Temperament bekannt ist.  
Ich tue es den Mentoren gleich und nehme neben meinen beiden Jungs Platz.  
"Enobaria wärst du bereit dich, falls ich es nicht schaffe, um Julius zu kümmern?", sehe ich zu meiner Stiefmutter.  
"Rede nicht so", fährt Baria mich schon fast an. "Du wirst es schaffen."  
"Man weiß ja nie", seufze ich mir durch die Haare streichend. "Ich will einfach sicher gehen, dass es meinem Kleinen im Zweifelsfall gut geht und er versorgt ist."  
"Es ist doch selbstverständlich, dass ich den kleinen Mann bei mir aufnehme", lehnt Enobaria sich zu uns. "Irgendwer muss ihm ja beibringen, wie er sich verteidigt."  
"Wie ich meine Frau kenne, war Talina schon bei dir", mischt sich auch Brutus ein. "Wir werden Enobaria natürlich mit dem Jungen helfen."  
Lyme nickt nur zustimmend, denn auch auf sie werden die drei sich verlassen können. Ihr ist mein Julius so ans Herz gewachsen, als wäre er ihr eigener Sohn.  
"Einer von uns muss einfach gewinnen", sehe ich die Mentoren eindringlich an. "Aber selbst wenn wir verlieren, dann bitte haltet mein Baby von den Spielen fern. Ich will nicht, dass irgendjemand von euch ihm den Floh ins Ohr setzt, es wäre eine Ehre sich freiwillig zu melden."  
Der letzte Satz ist mehr an Brutus und Enobaria gerichtet, denn für sie beide war es eine große Ehre an den Hungerspielen teilzunehmen. Das war vielleicht auch mal mein Traum und hätte ich nicht Julius, hätte ich mich womöglich selbst freiwillig gemeldet. Doch auch, wenn ich zuversichtlich bin, dass Julius das bestmögliche Training erhalten wird, möchte ich nicht, dass er dieses gigantische Risiko auf sich nimmt. Ich kann einfach den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass mein Baby zum Vergnügen anderer Leute verletzt wird.  
Grummelnd stimmen die beiden mir zu, allerdings traue ich ihnen nicht so recht über den Weg. Leider habe ich jedoch keine andere Wahl, als ihnen zu vertrauen, falls ich sterbe, werde ich es nie nachprüfen können.  
Nach diesem ernsthaften Gespräch servieren die Avoxe uns das Essen und eine von ihnen nimmt Julius damit wir Essen können. Mir wurde immer eingetrichtert, dass Avoxe Verräter und Abschaum sind, jedoch scheint Julius das nicht weiter zu stören. Er schlummert einfach friedlich weiter.  
Ich bin wahnsinnig froh, dass mein Sohn so ein ruhiges Baby ist. Mein Vater hat mir immer Geschichten darüber erzählt, dass ich die ersten fünf Monate durchgehend geschrien habe und nur er mich beruhigen konnte. Von daher schätze ich mal, dass Julius das Zufriedene von Cato hat. Dieser hat selbst jetzt noch die Gabe überall wie ein Baby zu schlafen.  
Lyme meinte mal kurz nachdem Julius geboren wurde, dass diese friedliche, ruhige Art, aber auch einfach daher kommen kann, dass Julius sich geliebt und sicher fühlt. Ich war wahnsinnig stolz im Geheimen, denn vor seiner Geburt hatte ich fürchterliche Angst, ich könne keine gute Mutter sein. Immerhin wurde ich die letzten fünfzehn Jahre dazu ausgebildet ein kaltblütiger Killer zu sein und das ziemlich erfolgreich. Ich war die Nummer eins auf der Rangliste in beiden Trainingsschulen bei den Mädchen, jedenfalls vor meiner Schwangerschaft. Baria hat mich zwar noch weiter trainiert, jedoch nur harmlose Sachen, wie Messer oder Speer werfen und Bogen schießen.  
Die Fahrt ins Kapitol dauert nicht sonderlich lange, weshalb wir noch bevor es den Nachtisch gegeben hat ankommen. 


	3. Eine ungewöhnliche Freundschaft

Hi :) nur eine kleine Anmerkung am Rande. Also um noch mal sicher zu gehen, dass es keine Missverständnisse gibt; Finch ist Fuchsgesicht.  
Okay, das wars auch schon. Ich würde mich sehr über Rückmeldungen freuen.  
Lg Katniss139

 **Kein besseres Heilmittel gibt es im Leid als eines edlen Freundes Zuspruch. (Euripides)**

Bei unserer Ankunft im Kapitol werden wir schon sehnsüchtig erwartet.  
Distrikt 2 liegt noch näher an dem Kapitol als Distrikt 1, weshalb unsere Tribute immer als erste ankommen.  
Da es mir unangenehm wäre, wenn ganz Panem Julius sehen würde, habe ich Lyme gebeten ihn in seine Decke einzuwickeln.  
Es ist nicht so, dass mir mein Sohn peinlich wäre. Nein, er ist das süßeste Baby in ganz Panem und mein ganzer Stolz. Ich möchte ihn lediglich davor schützen, zur neuen Hauptattraktion zu werden.  
Flora verlässt als erste den Zug gefolgt von Enobaria und mir und dann Cato und Brutus, Lyme bildet das Schlusslicht unserer kleinen Gruppe. Bei den Distrikt 2 Tributen ist es üblich, dass immer erst die Eskorte, dann der weibliche Tribut mit seinem Mentor und danach der männliche Tribut mit dessen Mentor den Zug verlassen. Auf diese Weise sollen die Kapitolbewohner schon mal ein Bild davon bekommen, welcher Sieger für wen den Mentor spielt. Das schlimmste wäre, wenn die Bewohner den Mentor verwechseln und dadurch den falschen Tribut sponsern.  
Die Menge dieser bunt gekleideten Menschen tobt, als wir an ihnen entlang geführt werden.  
Ich gebe mich so gefühllos wie möglich und versuche keine Miene zu verziehen. Ich schätze Mal, das wäre auch ein guter Winkel für mein Interview. Auf diese kalte, emotionslose Art könnte ich irgendwo auch meinen Protest Ausdruck verleihen und verdeutlichen, dass ich absolut nicht glücklich über das alles hier bin.  
Cato hinter mir gibt sich so charmant wie immer, er zwinkert den Anwesenden zu und fängt eine Kusshand nach der anderen auf, die ihm zugeworfen wird. Es ist widerlich mit anzusehen, sogar durch die Spiegel wird es nicht besser. Ich weiß jetzt schon, dass er vermutlich mehr Sponsoren haben wird als ich. Cato ist so der Typ Mann ganz von der Marke Finnick Odair; gut aussehend, charmant und gefährlich.  
Es würde mich ehrlich gesagt nicht überraschen, wenn er noch vor der Arena einige sehr unmoralische Angebote erhält, wie früher die Rockstars. Ich habe Geschichten gehört, dass früher als Panem noch Amerika war, die Mädchen ihre Unterwäsche auf die Bühne warfen und herumschrien, sie wollen ein Baby von ihrem Idol. Ich finde das ja ehrlich gesagt ziemlich lächerlich, diese Weiber haben doch alle keine Ahnung, was für eine Verantwortung so ein winziges Baby ist.  
Das Vorbereitungsstudio für die Wagenparade ist wahnsinnig still im Vergleich zur Bahnstation.  
Ich hätte auch hier mit kreischenden Fans gerechnet, doch es ist so leise, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören.  
Der einzige Vorteil der daraus entsteht, dass die äußeren Distrikte alle erst in der Nacht oder sogar erst in den nächsten zwei Tagen ankommen, ist dass man mehr Zeit hat den Luxus des Kapitols zu genießen.  
In der Tat hat Enobaria erzählt, dass die Distrikte 1, 2, 3, 5 und 6 sogar das Privileg haben an einer Führung durch das Kapitol teilzunehmen. Die Teilnahme ist freiwillig, aber Baria meinte, es wäre absolut empfehlenswert.  
Flora ist wahnsinnig aufgeregt, denn dieses Jahr wird Finnick Odair die Führung übernehmen.  
Er ist anscheinend extra für diesen Job schon ein paar Tage früher ins Kapitol gereist, wenn man unserer Eskorte glauben darf. Brutus und Lyme haben sich allerdings darüber unterhalten, dass er wieder einen Auftrag hatte.  
Es ist eines der am schlechtesten gehütetsten Geheimnisse in den wohlhabenderen Distrikten, dass einige sehr attraktive Sieger von dem Präsidenten als Prostituierte an die Kapitolelite verkauft werden. Lyme wurde dieses Angebot ebenfalls gemacht, doch sie hat ebenso wie Johanna Mason abgelehnt und ihre Familien mussten den Preis zahlen. Niemand sagt Nein zum Präsidenten und kommt ungestraft davon.  
Wir werden in unsere Zimmer eskortiert und bekommen erstmal ein paar Stunden Freizeit.  
Ich nutze diese Zeit um zu duschen und mich umzuziehen.  
Ich hasse es Kleider zu tragen, weshalb ich eine Hotpants und ein einfaches Top anziehe. Es war gar nicht so leicht im Kleiderschrank, welcher von Kapitolstylisten gefüllt wurde, etwas Normales zum Anziehen zu finden. Turnschuhe waren jedenfalls schonmal keine vorhanden, weshalb ich zwangsweise Ballerinas anziehen musste, aber alles ist besser als Highheels.  
Zu meiner großen Überraschung hat entweder Lyme oder Enobaria eine ganze Tasche mit allen notwendigen Dingen für Julius aufgetrieben. Ich habe Julius erst heute Morgen gebadet von daher lasse ich ihn einfach in dem süßen Strampler und wechsele nur seine Pampas.  
Cato weigert sich an der Tour durch das Kapitol teilzunehmen, da er erstens schon oft hier war und zweitens lieber Zeit mit seinem Sohn nachholen möchte.  
In der Lobby angekommen erkenne ich nur den Tribut aus Distrikt 1 wieder. Ich hätte bei der Ernte wirklich besser aufpassen sollen.  
Finnick Odair, der in echt noch viel heißer ist als im Fernseh, löst mein Problem allerdings schnell, indem er auf eine kurze Vorstellungsrunde besteht.  
Es nehmen bei weitem nicht alle zehn der schon anwesenden Tribute teil, sondern nur Marvel aus Distrikt 1, Ian aus Distrikt 3, Finch aus Distrikt 5 und ich.  
Ohne weitere Umschweife beginnt Finnick die Tour, der sich im allerletzten Moment noch Lyme anschließt.  
Sobald wir das Vorbereitungscenter verlasse haben, schlingt jemand seinen Arm um meine Schultern.  
Ich muss gar nicht aufsehen um zu wissen, dass es der Tribut aus Distrikt 1 ist. Niemand sonst hier hätte den Mumm sowas zu tun, außer vielleicht Finnick Odair und der fasst mich sicher nicht an.  
Ich stoße Marvels Arm sofort weg und funkele ihn wütend an. "Fass mich nicht an", fauche ich ihn sauer an.  
"Ist ja schon gut", hebt er lachend die Hände. "Wir beide müssen doch zusammen halten."  
Ich verdrehe nur die Augen. "Was willst du?"  
"Nichts", zuckt Marvel die Schulter. "Ich will nur ein bisschen Smalltalk machen. Wie ist es gleich zwei Siegerinnen als Mütter zu haben?"  
"Ich wüsste nicht, was dich mein Privatleben angeht", versuche ich sofort die Unterhaltung im Keim zu ersticken.  
"Sei keine Spaßbremse", knufft er mich in die Seite. "Erzähl schon."  
"Nur das du es weißt, du gehst mir jetzt schon tierisch auf den Keks", stöhne ich frustriert, gebe jedoch nach. "Wie soll es schon sein die Tochter von Aliena Hamleigh zu sein? Ich habe sie die ersten sechs Jahre meines Lebens gar nicht gekannt und auch jetzt sehe ich sie nur selten. Genau genommen wurde ich von Enobaria großgezogen."  
"Sie ist doch erst, ich weiß nicht 26?", sieht Marvel mich überrascht an.  
"Neunundzwanzig", verbessere ich ihn seufzend. "Ob man es sich vorstellen kann oder nicht, aber sie war vor ihren Spielen meine Babysitterin und hat sich so das Elitetraining finanziert. Keine Ahnung und dann irgendwann hat es zwischen ihr und meinem Dad gefunkt."  
"Wie ist sie so als Mutter?", harkt er sofort nach. "Und ist dein Vater nicht viel älter?"  
"Ich würde Enobaria nicht als meine Mutter bezeichnen", erkläre ich ihm mit gesenkter Stimme. "Sie ist mehr wie eine große Schwester für mich. Sie ist wirklich großartig, ich bewundere sie sehr. Enobaria hat mir alles beigebracht, was sie weiß und mich schon von klein auf gecoacht. Außerdem war mein Dad gar nicht so viel älter nur 8 Jahre. Brutus ist dreizehn Jahre älter als Talina und trotzdem sind sie eines der glücklichsten Paare, die ich kenne. Das Alter ist immerhin nur eine Zahl, vor allem hier in Panem."  
"Wie ist Brutus so privat?", Marvel ist wahnsinnig neugierig.  
Ich frage mich ob er jemals die Klappe hält, wahrscheinlich wird seine Taktik für die Arena seine Konkurrenten tot zu quasseln.  
"Was fragst du mich das?", verdrehe ich die Augen. "Frag Cato, wenn du was über seinen Vater wissen willst. Wenn du mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen würdest, ich würde gerne etwas vom Kapitol sehen."  
Ich bleibe urplötzlich stehen, woraufhin das Mädchen von 5 mich in mich hineinläuft.  
"Tut mir Leid", entschuldigt sie sich sofort, als wäre es ihre Schuld gewesen.  
"Schon okay", winke ich ab. "Finch, richtig?"  
"Ja", nickt sie bestätigend. "Distrikt 5."  
"Clove", stelle ich mich kurz und knapp vor. "Distrikt 2."  
Marvel hat vor uns mittlerweile den Distrikt 3 Jungen in ein Gespräch verwickelt. Der Arme sieht aus als würde er sich jeden Moment vor Angst in die Hose machen, als er sich hilfesuchend zu Finch umdreht.  
"Er ist nicht unbedingt der Hellste", deutet Finch mit dem Kopf auf Marvel.  
"Scheint so", stimme ich ihr lachend zu. "Er versteht einfach keinen Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl."  
"Wenigstens ist er süß", gibt sie zu und wird so rot wie ihre Haare. "Ich meine, wenn ich schon sterbe, kann ich vorher ja noch gucken."  
"Meine Großtante sagte immer, den Appetit holt man sich woanders, aber gegessen wird Zuhause, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine", knuffe ich Finch sachte in die Seite.  
Überraschenderweise fällt es mir total leicht mit diesem Mädchen, das so anders ist als ich, Scherze zu machen. Es überrascht mich, dass sie überhaupt keine Angst vor mir hat. Normalerweise zucken alle Tribute immer schon allein vor der Nummer des Distrikts zusammen. Ich bin aber froh, dass Finch anders ist. In Zeiten wie diesen ist es schön einen Freund zu haben, wenn es auch nicht von langer Dauer ist.  
"Ich bin Single, also muss ich nicht zuhause essen", wird sie womöglich noch röter. "Nicht, das ich jemals irgendwo gegessen hätte."  
"Dein Ernst?", sehe ich sie geschockt an. "Du bist noch Jungfrau?"  
In Distrikt 2 ist es völlig normal sehr früh seine Jungfräulichkeit zu verlieren von daher bin ich irgendwie davon ausgegangen, dass es in allen anderen Distrikten auch so ist. Offensichtlich habe ich mich getäuscht, aber wahrscheinlich ist in den ärmeren Distrikten auch einfach die Angst vor einer Schwangerschaft zu groß. Bei uns in Distrikt 2 ist es eigentlich sehr leicht an Verhütungsmittel zu kommen, dafür dass diese jedoch nicht immer 100 Prozent wirken bin ich allerdings ja das beste Beispiel.  
"Ja, du nicht?", erwidert Finch mir.  
"Nein, wenn man mit einem Jungen wie Cato zusammen ist, behält man die Knie nicht lange zusammen", rutscht es mir einfach so raus bevor ich mich stoppen kann. "Er kann sehr überzeugend sein."  
"Ihr seid ein Paar?", weiten sich ihre Augen vor Überraschung.  
"Nein, ich habe mich vor knapp acht Monaten von ihm getrennt", zucke ich bedauernd die Schultern. "Größter Fehler meines Lebens."  
"Warum sagst du ihm das nicht einfach?", zieht sie irritiert eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ich meine, dass du es bereust und die womöglich letzten Wochen deines Lebens mit ihm verbringen willst?"  
"Warum tust du nicht das gleiche bei Marvel?", kontere ich.  
Ich mag es nicht, wenn andere Leute sich in mein Liebesleben einmischen. Vor allem keine Fremde, aber irgendwie kommt Finch mir gar nicht vor, wie jemand den ich so gesehen überhaupt nicht kenne.  
"Wenn du mir hilfst, versuch ich es", sieht Finch mir genau in die Augen. "Aber nur wenn du es auch mit Cato probierst."  
Eigentlich habe ich ja nichts zu verlieren, immerhin hat Finch Recht, in ein paar Wochen könnten wir alle tot sein.  
"Na schön", gebe ich nach und grinse sie ein wenig an.  
"Also haben wir einen Deal?", hält sie mir ihre Hand hin.  
"Ja, den haben wir", schüttele ich ihre Hand.


	4. Kuppelversuche

Die Kapitoltour dauerte fast zwei Stunden und war wirklich sehr lustig.  
Finch und ich verstehen uns großartig und wollen uns heute Abend in der Empfangshalle treffen.

Als ich gemeinsam mit Lyme unsere Etage erreiche, mache ich mich sofort auf die Suche nach meinem Baby.

Ich kann die beiden nirgendwo finden, weshalb ich Brutus frge, ob er die beiden gesehen hat. Ich wollte ihn eigentlich nicht stören, da er gerade am telefonierenist, aber ich mache mir Sorgen um Julius. Brutus erklärt mir, dass die beiden auf dem Dach sind und auch den Weg dort hin.

Als ich auf der Dachterasse ankomme, höre ich als erstes ein glockenhelles Lachen. Wut steigt in mir auf, dass kann doch nicht Catos Ernst sein.

Tatsächlich sitzt er auf einer Decke mit Julius auf dem Schoß und Glimmer aus Distrikt 1 neben den beiden.

Noch haben sie mich nicht entdeckt, weshalb ich beschließe sie zu belauschen.

"Er ist so niedlich", kichert das Mädchen und streicht meinem Sohn über die weichen Haare. "Er hat deine Augen. Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass du einen Sohn hast."  
"Ich auch nicht", lacht Cato und spielt mit Julius' kleiner Hand. "Clove hat mich wirklich damit überrascht. Ich hab mir damals hunderte von Gründen überlegt, warum sie mich verlassen hat. Mit einem Baby hätte ich allerdings nie gerechnet."  
"Julius ist aber definitiv die süßeste Überraschung", knufft Glimmer ihn sanft in die Seite.  
"Das stimmt", nickt Cato grinsend. "Er sieht aus wie Clove. Ich kann es noch selbst nicht ganz glauben, dass er tatsächlich ein Teil von mir ist."  
"Siehst du ich habe doch gesagt, dass alles gut wird", lächelt sie ihn sanft an. "Es wäre nur schön, wenn ihr unter anderen Umständen zusammengekommen wärt."

"Das ist ja mein Problem", setzt er in seinem Jammerton an. "Wir sind ja nicht wieder zusammen."  
"Warum nicht?", harkt Glimmer weiter nach.

Ich habe genug gehört und möchte die beiden nicht weiter stören, weshalb ich mich nach unten auf die fünfte Etage zu Finch schleiche.  
Wenn Cato seinen Jammerton aufsetzt, dann ist es immer besser, wenn man so schnell wie möglich verschwindet. Cato ist an sich, sobald es um mich oder seine Familie geht der größte Softie, den es gibt. Ich bewundere diese Eigenschaft, dass er so skrupellos sein kann und gleichzeitig doch so liebevoll. Für die, die er liebt, würde Cato wirklich alles tun, auch wenn er ansonsten sehr unberechenbar ist.

Ich dachte bisher immer irgendwie, dass ich für Cato nur ein Zeitvertreib war und er mich nie wirklich liebte, aber anscheinend habe ich mich da getäuscht.

Ich schleiche mich leise in Finchs Zimmer. Sie hat mich bisher noch nicht bemerkt, da sie auf dem Bett liegt und ein Buch liest.  
Ich springe neben sie auf die Matratze, worafhin sie vor Schreck aufspringt.  
"Was machst du hier?", ruft Finch nach Luft schnappend.  
"Ich hatte Langweile", zucke ich die Schultern. "Cato ist mit Julius und dem Mädchen aus 1 beschäftigt."

"Wer ist denn Julius?", will Finch wissen als sie sich wieder beruhigt und neben mich setzt.

Stimmt ja, ich habe ihr noch gar nichts von Julius erzählt. "Er ist mein Sohn."

"Du hast schon ein Kind?", weiten sich ihre Augen.

"Ja", nicke ich lächelnd. "Er heißt Julius und ist drei Monate."

"Das tut mir Leid", sieht sie mich mitleidig an. "Du solltest mit deinem Baby zuhause sein."

"Es ist wie es ist", zucke ich die Schultern. "Da kann man nichts ändern."

"Ich weiß", seufzt Finch leise.

"Hast du jemals an einen Widerstand gedacht?", flüstere ich ihr zu.

"Solche Gedanken könnten dich umbringen", erwidert sie mir fast tonlos.  
Ich kann die Angst in ihrer Stimme hören. Natürlich hat sie Recht, aber ich kann mir einfach nicht helfen.  
Plötzlich kann ich die Rebellen verstehen, die ihr Leben riskieren um für eine sicherere Welt zu schaffen. Alles, was diese Leute wollen, ist die zu schützen, die sie lieben.

Früher hätte ich nie so gedacht, aber eine Mutter zu sein hat mich verändert. Ich will gar nicht daran denken, dass Julius irgendwann mal in den Spielen enden könnte.

Selbst wenn ich gewinnen würde, Julius wäre trotzdem Halbwaise. Das Leben ist einfach nicht fair, mein Kleiner ist doch nur ein winziges, unschuldiges Baby.

Ich wünschte ich könnte irgendwas tun, aber ich weiß nicht was. Das einzige, was mir einfällt wäre mit Lyme zu reden. Natürlich ganz vorsichtig, falls an den Gerüchten doch nichts dran ist.

Ich möchte nicht, dass Finch stirbt oder Cato. Klar, ich kenne Finch noch nicht so lange, aber sie ist wirklich cool und ich denke wir könnten sogar beste Freunde werden. Das einzige, was ich jedoch im Moment tun kann, ist die Zeit, die uns bleibt mit ihr und meiner Familie zu verbringe. Außerdem muss ich verhindern, dass Finch als Jungfrau stirbt.

"Ich habe gehört, dass hier im Trainingscenter ein Pool ist", grinse ich sie an. "Wir ziehen uns jetzt Bikinis an, dann ködere ich Marvel und Cato nach unten. Dann toben wir herum, viel nackte Haut und schon kommt alles von selbst."

Finch wird so rot wie ihre Haare. "Ich weiß nicht."  
"Komm schon", fordere ich sie lachend auf. "Das wird lustig."  
Ich springe vom Bett auf und drehe dann die Musik auf bevor ich mir an ihrem Kleiderschrank zu schaffen mache. Ich suche nach einem Bikini und einem Bademantel für Finch. Ich zwinge sie dazu beides anzuziehen und schminke sie dann dezent mit wasserfestem Make-up. Sie sieht wirklich wahnsinnig hübsch aus.

Gemeinsam gehen wir nach unten zu meiner Etage.

"Julius, hör mal Mama ist wieder da", empfangen meine Jungs mich.

Ich ziehe Finch hinter mir her ins Wohnzimmer zu den beiden. "Hey ihr beiden", nehme ich Julius von Cato. "Darf ich vorstellen, dass ist Finch. Cato geh dich umziehen, wir gehen schwimmen."

"Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl", winkt mein Ex Finch irritiert zu, geht dann allerdings davon.

Ich gehe mit Finch in mein Zimmer und reiche ihr dann Julius, während ich mich ebenfalls umziehe. Ich fühle mich nicht sonderlich wohl in meinem Körper, denn obwohl ich meine Figur wieder zurückhabe, hinterließ die Schwangerschaft doch ein paar Schäden. Meine Brust ist so ziemlich ums dreifache gewachsen, weshalb ich unschöne Streifen zurückbehalten haben.

"Er ist so niedlich", flüstert Finch, die Julius sanft wiegt.

Wir ziehen ihn um und gehen dann runter zum Pool mit Cato und sammeln auf dem Weg noch Marvel und Glimmer ein.

Ich hoffe nur zwischen den beiden läuft nichts, aber wie es scheint habe ich Glück gehabt. Glimmer hat nur Augen für Julius und knuddelt ihn die ganze Zeit vorsichtig, während Cato und ich mit Finch und Marvel im Wasser toben.  
Es ist wirklich lustig und meiner Meinung nach ist alles, was Marvel zurückhalt über Finch herzufallen ist unsere Anwesenheit.  
"Cato, ich glaube Julius ist müde", gebe ich Cato zu verstehen, dass es Zeit für uns ist zu gehen.  
Überraschenderweise kapiert er meinen Wink sogar und folgt mir aus dem Pool zu Glimmer. Sie kommt noch mit uns auf unsere Etage und wir sehen alle gemeinsam einen Film.

Ich bin wahnsinnig neugierig, ob zwischen Finch und Marvel heute Nacht noch was läuft.


	5. Gewissenskonflikt

Am nächsten Morgen gehe ich schon zum Frühstück mit Cato und Julius nach unten zu Marvel und Glimmer.

Wie ich erwartet habe ist Finch ebenfalls da.

"Und?", rufe ich fröhlich als ich ins Esszimmer trete.

Meine neue beste Freundin wird wieder Mal so rot wie ihre Haare und sieht verträumt lächelnd auf ihre Fingernägel.

"Fällst du immer so mit der Tür ins Haus?", lacht Marvel die Augen verdrehend.

"Aber selbstverständlich", nicke ich und ziehe Finch von ihrem Stuhl hoch. "Jetzt erzähl schon."  
"Wir hatten keinen Sex", flüstert sie mir zu. "Aber wir haben rumgeknutscht und er hat mich berührt."  
"Ihr habt also nach dem Vorspiel aufgehört?", ziehe ich ungläubig eine Augenbraue hoch.

Finch nickt leise. "Darf ich jetzt etwas frühstücken?"

"Von mir aus", lasse ich ihre Handgelenke los.

Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass die beiden nach dem Vorspiel aufgehört haben. Ich hätte Cato gefragt, ob er sie nicht mehr alle hat, wenn er einfach danach aufgehört hätte. Naja, wenigstens hat Marvel sich auch Zeit für Finchs Bedürfnisse genommen.

Ich setze mich neben Cato an den Esstisch und beginne zu frühstücken.  
Heute kommen auch die restlichen Tribute an, was heißt, dass heute Abend die Wagenparade stattfinden wird.

Ich bin mal gespannt, was unsere Stylisten sich dieses Jahr dämliches haben einfallen lassen. Es heißt zwar, dass wir in Distrikt 2, die besten Stylisten und Vorbereitungsteams bekommen, jedoch stimmt das nicht. Unsere Kostüme sind meistens genauso geschmacks- und einfallslos wie die aller anderen auch.

"Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass ihr einfach ein Baby habt", platzt Marvel irgendwann heraus.

Finch und Glimmer scheinen ihn beide dafür getreten zu haben, denn er sieht beide Mädchen verwirrt an.

"Wenn du ein Problem damit hast, dann sag es jetzt", fordert Cato ihn in seiner bedrohlichsten Stimme auf.  
Dieser Ton jagt sogar mir Gänsehaut den Rücken runter.

"Natürlich nicht, Julius ist wirklich cool", verteidigt Marvel sich schnell.

"Er ist ja auch mein Sohn", lache ich um die Stimmung wieder etwas aufzulockern. "Da kann er ja nur total cool sein."

"Hey, wenn dann hat er es von mir", sieht Cato mich spielerisch sauer an.  
"Was immer dir dabei hilft nachts zu schlafen", ziehe ich meinen Ex auf.

Cato verdreht nur die Augen und streicht Julius über die Haare. "Du bist perfekt, egal von wem du es hast."  
Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe um die Tränen zu unterdrücken, die drohen mir in die Augen zu schießen.  
Cato ist so süß mit Julius, jetzt im nachhinein bereue ich es wirklich, dass ich ihm nichts von seinem Sohn erzählt habe, obwohl es das Richtige war.

"Ich versuche Finch nachher beizubringen, wie sie sich in der Arena verteidigen kann", verkündet Marvel und greift nach ihrer Hand. "Habt ihr Lust euch uns anzuschließen?"

"An sich gerne, aber Cash und Gloss schleppen mich zum Essen in irgendein Nobelrestaurant", verdreht Glimmer die Augen.

"Ich will Zeit mit meinem Sohn verbringen", lehnt auch Cato das Angebot ab.

"Ich habe auch schon Pläne", flunkere ich Marvel an.  
Ich zwinkere Finch zu, damit sie weiß, dass ich versuche ihr eine weitere Chance zu geben ihm näher zu kommen.  
Ich habe allerdings in der Tat etwas wichtiges zu tun. Es ist sehr riskant, aber ich muss das einfach tun.  
Nachdem wir aufgegessen haben, mache ich mich sofort auf die Suche nach Lyme.

Sie ist die einzige, der ich mit dem, was ich vor habe vertrauen kann.

Ich finde sie mit Finnick Odair und Johanna Mason auf dem Dach des Trainingscenters.

Die drei sind sich angeregt am unterhalten, sobald sie mich jedoch erblicken verstummen sie.

Ich wusste zwar, dass Johanna und Finnick sich nahe stehen, und auch das Lyme einen guten Draht zu dem Sexgott von Panem hat, jedoch nicht das sie etwas mit Johnanna zu tun hat.

"Entschuldigt wenn ich störe, aber ich muss mit Lyme reden", räuspere ich mich entschlossen.

"Worum geht es?", giftet Johanna mich an.  
Ihr ist die Verbitterung in das hübsche Gesicht geschrieben. Ich kann sie jedoch auch irgendwo verstehen, wenn ich alles und jeden verloren hätte, wäre ich wahrscheinlich genau so.

"Bei allem Respekt, aber ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das angeht", entgegne ich ihr entschlossen.

Wenn uns etwas in Panem immer eingebläut wurde, dann ist es, dass Sieger zu sein die größte Ehre überhaupt ist und solche, die es geschafft haben mit Respekt und Ehrfurcht zu behandeln sind.

"Johanna lass die beiden reden", legt Finnick ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Wir sehen uns später Lyme."

Johanna will gerade protestieren, doch da hat ihr guter Freund sie schon in Richtung Aufzug geführt.

Ich warte bis die beiden weg sind, dann erst gehe ich zu Lyme.

"Kann ich frei sprechen?", frage ich sie bedeutungsvoll.

"Klar doch", nickt sie. "Allerdings könnte jeden Moment jemand reinplatzten. Das Dach ist ein äußerst beliebter Treffpunkt für alle die eine Auszeit brauchen. Lass uns in den Rosengarten gehen."  
Ich wusste, dass Lyme verstehen würde, was ich meine also folge ich ihr zu einem etwas abgelegeneren Teil des Daches. Die sanfte Brise lässt die ganzen Windspiele erklingen, welche man hier angebracht hat. Das komplette Gewächshaus ist voller Rosen in allen erdenklichen Farben, sogar lila und blau bei denen ich mir sicher bin, dass sie nur genmanipuliert sein können. Aber was ist hier im Kapitol schon normal.

"Lyme, ich weiß, dass du zu den Rebellen gehörst", flüstere ich so leise wie möglich. "Ich habe keine Ahnung wie groß dein Einfluss oder der eurer Gruppe ist, aber ich flehe dich an Lyme. Bitte, wenn du die Chance hast, dann versucht uns zu retten. Dieses Jahr wird anders Lyme, ich weiß es einfach."

Die Siegerin sieht mich für eine Weile stumm musternd an. Mir ist klar, dass sie versucht abzuschätzen ob sie mir vertrauen kann.

"Ich will nichts von euren Plänen wissen und auch nicht, wer noch alles mit drin steckt", spreche ich weiter. "Ich versuche nicht an Informationen zu kommen, ich will nur leben. Ich muss diese Spiele überleben für mein Baby, aber Lyme ich kann den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass Cato oder Finch dafür sterben müssen. Ich weiß, dass die Spiele nunmal so funktionieren, aber wenn ihr irgendetwas tun könnt, dann bitte versucht uns alle zu retten. Finch ist in Marvel verliebt. Glimmer ist die kleine Schwester von Cashmere und Gloss. Cato ist meine große Liebe, der Vater meines Sohnes und der Sohn von Brutus und Talina. Das Mädchen aus Distrikt 12 hat sich freiwillig gemeldet, das muss etwas bedeuten. Also bitte Lyme, ich flehe dich an, hilf uns."

Bevor Lyme mir etwas erwidern kann, stehe ich auf und ergreife schon fast die Flucht. Ich habe das Gefühl jeden Moment von meinen Emotionen überwaltigt zu werden, was ich unbedingt vermeiden möchte.  
Wie ich bereits seit der Ernte weiß, kann ich mir das einfach nicht leisten. Ich muss versuchen rational zu handeln und denken, ich darf einfach nicht den Kopf verlieren.

Ich weiß, dass es vermutlich wahnsinnig dumm war mich Lyme anzuvertrauen, jedoch musste ich das alles loswerden und ich vertraue ihr. Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass sie etwas bewirken kann, wenn sie es möchte.

Es ist beunruhigend zu wissen, dass meine Zukunft und die von denen, die mir in den letzten Tage wichtig wurden, nun in den Händen jemand anderes liegt. So gesehen hat sie das schon die ganze Zeit getan, immerhin sind wir dem Kapitol schutzlos ausgeliefert. Niemand ist in unserer Welt noch sicher, wenn wir das überhaupt jemals waren.  
Ich bin mir selbst nicht genau im Klaren darüber, woher meine gefährlichen, rebellischen Gedanken plötzlich kommen. Ich war immer von dem Konzept überzeugt, dass es eine Ehre ist an den Hungerspielen teilzunehmen. Das war es immerhin, was ich von klein auf wollte bis ich schließlich Mutter wurde.

Julius hat mich von Grund auf verändert.

Jedes Mal, wenn ich alte Spiele im Fernseh sehe, muss ich an die Mütter und Väter vor den Bildschirmen denken, die machtlos dabei zusehen müssen, wie ihre Kinder teilweise auf babarische Weise getötet werden.

Das hat nichts mit Ehre zu tun oder dem Erhalt des Friedens. Nein, Kinder zu töten oder vielmehr sich gegenseitig töten zu lassen, ist einfach nur feige, grausam und ungerecht.

Warum steckt Präsident Snow keine Erwachsen in die Arena? Es würde das ganze zwar nicht weniger schlimm machen, aber es sind doch nicht die Kinder, die Kriege führen, sondern Erwachsene.

Ich will das alles einfach nicht mehr mit ansehen. Ich will mir nicht vorstellen, wie mein Baby diese falschen Werte vermittelt bekommt. Wie mein kleiner Julius in die Spiele zieht und zur Unterhaltung anderer stirbt oder tötet.

Nein, etwas muss sich ändern und diese Hungerspiele könnten das erreichen. Wenn ich sterbe, dann als Märtyrerin.

Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, wie ich das erreichen will, aber ich muss einfach versuchen ein Zeichen zu setzen.

Das Schulde ich meinem Sohn einfach. Wenn er irgendwann die Spiele sieht, soll er stolz auf mich sein. Er soll nicht denken, ich sei eine Heilige, das bin ich bei weitem nicht, aber ich will auch nicht, dass er mich für ein Monster hält.

Doch wie soll man sich in diesen Spielen, die so babarisch und Menschen verachtend sein, sein Menschlichkeit bewahren?


	6. Zeit mit den Liebsten

**Ich wünschte, ich könnte diesen Moment einfrieren, genau hier, genau jetzt und für immer darin leben.**

Nach meiner Unterhaltung mit Lyme, gehe ich zu Cato und Julius.

Ich möchte noch so viel Zeit wie möglich mit den beiden wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben verbringen.

Cato ist mit unserem Sohn in seinem Zimmer. Die beiden liegen tief schlafend aneinander gekuschelt in Catos Bett.

Ich verlasse den Raum erneut, um beide nicht zu stören.

Enobaria ist im Wohnzimmer und sieht erneut die Ernte. Da ich nichts besseres zu tun habe, setze ich mich zu ihr.

"Ich denke dieses Mädchen wird eine Bedrohung darstellen", verkündet meine Stiefmutter und zoomt den weiblichen Tribut aus Distrikt 12 heran. "Vielleicht nicht unbedingt körperlich, aber siehst du den Ausdruck in ihren Augen?"

"Sie wirkt entschlossen", nicke ich nach genauerer Betrachtung. "Ich werde sie im Auge behalten."

"Wie fühlst du dich?", schaltet sie den Fernseher aus.

Ich seufze und fahre mir durch die Haare. "Verzweifelt", gestehe ich ihr leise. "Ängstlich. Nervös. Aufgeregt. Such dir etwas aus."

"Clove, ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, dich da rauszuholen", versucht Enobaria mich zu beruhigen.

"Ich weiß, aber es ist eine Lose-Lose-Situation", lehne ich mich frustriert zurück. "Gewinne ich, stirbt Cato und Julius ist Halbweise. Gewinnt Cato, sterbe ich und Julius ist Halbweise. Sterben wir beide, ist Julius Vollweise. Wir können nicht gewinnen, sondern nur verlieren."

"Das verstehe ich", greift meine Stiefmutter nach meiner Hand.

Ich sehe sie niedergeschlagen mit einem Klos im Hals an. "Ich will doch nur, dass es meinem Baby gut geht."

"Ich weiß, Clove", drückt sie sanft meine Hand. "Aber egal was passiert, um Julius musst du dir keine Sorgen machen."

Ich nicke nur. "Es wird trotzdem nie wieder das gleiche sein."

Enobaria schlingt ihre Arme um mich und drückt mich an sich. Sie war nie ein sonderlich herzlicher Mensch, trotzdem hat sie eine sanfte, liebevolle Seite, die sie jedoch nur selten zeigt und für die reserviert hat, die sie liebt.

Ich schließe meine Augen und geniese nur für einen Moment ihren Trost.

Ich hoffe so sehr, dass ich mich nicht in Lyme getäuscht habe und sie mir helfen kann. Ich meine, es ist wie ich gesagt habe, ich habe keine Ahnung. Soweit ich weiß könnte diese Rebellion aus zwei Leuten bestehen und absolut gar nichts bewirken.

Ein paar Minuten später ist der Mutter-Tochter-Moment zwischen uns auch schon vorbei und meine Ziehmutter und ich sehen einfach zusammen irgendeine übertriebene Kapitol-Sitcom.

Irgendwann höre ich gedämpft Julius schreien aus Catos Zimmer. Ich verabschiede mich von Enobaria und gehe dann zu den beiden.

"Wer ist denn da wach?", trällere ich fröhlich als ich zu meinem Sohn gehe und ihn hochhebe. "Ist das Mamas kleiner Liebling?"

Ich klettere zu Cato ins Bett und lege mich so auf den Rücken, dass Julius auf meiner Brust liegen kann. Es ist so niedlich, wie er sein Köpfchen hebt, um mich mit seinen strahlend blauen Augen anzusehen.

Glucksend sieht mein Sohn mich an. Ich beuge mich vor und küsse sanft seine Stirn. "Ich hab dich so lieb, Julius. Egal was passiert, mein Baby. Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere auf der Welt, Tod oder Lebendig."

Julius streckt sein winziges Händchen aus und greift nach einer Strähne meiner Haare. Er zieht giggelnd daran und steckt sie sich in den Mund.

Ich ziehe vorsichtig meine Haare wieder aus seinem Mund. "Du kannst Mamas Haare nicht essen, Schatz."

Julius zieht ein bezauberndes Schippchen also gebe ich ihm meinen Finger um daran zu lutschen.

Wie aus dem nichts fährt Cato mir mit seiner großen, kalten Hand unter mein Shirt. Ich zucke zusammen, denn ehrlich gesagt habe ich nicht einmal bemerkt, dass mein Exfreund aufgewacht ist.

"Tut mir Leid", küsse ich seine Wange. "Ich wollte dich nicht wecken."  
"Ist schon okay", stützt er sich auf den Ellbogen um mich sanft zu küssen. "So werde ich doch gerne geweckt."

Bevor ich die Gelegenheit bekomme seinen Kuss zu erwidern, löst er sich schon von mir und streicht unserem Sohn durch die kurzen schwarzen Haare.

"Habt ihr gut geschlafen?", erkundige ich mich bei meinen beiden Lieblingsjungs.

"Sehr gut", nickt Cato bestätigend. "Und du? Hast du alles erledigt bekommen?"  
"Ja, es war allerdings nicht sehr aufschlussreich", seufze ich unglücklich.

Ich rutsche mit Julius näher zu Cato und kuschele mich in seine Arme.

"Das tut mir Leid", küsst er meine Schläfe.

Es ist fast alles wieder so wie früher als Cato und ich noch ein Paar waren. Ich habe mir immer heimlich gewünscht, dass unser Familienleben genau solche Momente wie diesen beinhalten würde.

Ich hatte mir allerdings nicht vorgestellt, dass wir in ein paar Tagen in der Arena um Leben und Tod kämpfen werden.  
Es bringt ja nichts, ständig daran zu denken. Egal wie oft ich es mir ins Gedächtnis rufe, was Cato, mir und all den anderen bevor steht, ändert es nichts. Ich kann mich in den nächsten Tagen damit quälen oder die verbleibende Zeit geniesen.

Ich muss einfach versuchen das Beste aus der Woche zu machen.

"Was haltet ihr davon, wenn ich euch schick zum Essen ausführe?", schlägt Cato vor. "So ganz im Kapitolstil. Wir ziehen uns an wie die Leute im Kapitol und schminken uns wie sie. Weißt du, um sozusagen durch die Augen des Feindes zu sehen."

Ich lasse mir das ganze einen Moment durch den Kopf gehen, dann nicke ich. "Ja warum eigentlich nicht."

"Ich organisiere alles", löst er sich von uns.

Cato erzählt von Lyme und Brutus von unserem Plan, woraufhin Lyme mich zu einer ehemaligen Stylistin bringt.

Ich verstehe nicht so genau, warum Lyme Tigris ausgewählt hat um mich umszustylen. Sie war damals zwar Lymes Stylistin, allerdings wurde sie vor einigen Jahren gefeuert. Die Gründe dafür sind nie offizielle bekannt gegeben worden, allerdings ist es kein Geheimnis, dass ihr 'Schönheitswahn' dahintersteckt. Man kann sagen, sie hat ihrem Namen alle Ehre gemacht und sich so umoperieren lassen, dass sie aussieht wie ein richtiger Tiger. Die Frau hat sogar Schurrhaare.

Tigris ist für einen Kapitolmensch sehr ruhig und spricht kaum etwas, während sie mich umstylt. Ich muss allerdings sagen, dass im Gegensatz zu dem, was ihr äußeres vermuten lässt, sie mich sehr schlicht anzieht.

Meine Perücke ist blond mit goldenen Highlights, die zu einem aufwendigen Knoten gebunden sind. Tigris hat mich sehr blass geschminkt, mir allerdings ein paar goldene Ornamente um die Augen und Wangen gemalt passend zum roten Lippenstift mit Goldpartikeln. Mein Kleid ist tiefrot mit den gleichen Verzierungen wie in meinem Gesicht und einem Ausschnitt bis zum Bauchnabel. Die lange, goldene Kette hat einen riesigen Diamanten der genau zwischen meinen Brüsten ruht. Das einzige, was ich an dem Outfit hasse, sind die goldenen Highheels. Sie sehen zwar schön aus, leider kann ich jedoch nicht darin laufen.

Ich sehe nicht billig aus, sondern tatsächlich sehr elegant für eine Kapitolfrau. So viel Geschmack hätte ich Tigris gar nicht zugetraut.

"Vielen Dank", bedanke ich mich lächelnd bei der Stylistin.

"Es war mir eine Ehre", verabschiedet die Stylistin sich und lässt mich dann mit Lyme alleine.

"Tigris ist wirklich sehr zuverlässig", richtet die Siegerin sich an mich. "und äußerst loyal zu denen, die sie fair behandeln."  
Irgendwas an Lymes Ton macht mich stutzig. Sie spricht so anders als sonst, fast so als wären ihre Worte ein Code und ich müsste sie entschlüsseln. Ich kann mir allerdings keinen Reim darauf machen.

Ich bin mir nicht so sicher, was ich Lyme antworten soll, weshalb ich sie einfach bitte auf Julius aufzupassen. Er ist einfach noch zu klein um ihn mit Essen zu nehmen, außerdem hätte ich gerne ein wenig Zeit mit Cato allein.  
Ich weiß, es ist äußerst egoistisch von mir, da Julius Zeit mit seinem Vater so begrenzt ist, aber ich kann mir einfach nicht helfen.

Ich möchte nur ein letztes richtiges Date mit Cato.

Natürlich sagt Lyme nicht nein, also flitze ich schnell nach unten ins Trainingscenter um Finch von meinem Date zu erzählen.

Sie freut sich mit mir, dann muss ich jedoch wieder los.  
Marvel hat Finch einen ziemlich strengen Trainingsplan erstellt und sorgt für die genauste Einhaltung davon.

Meine Freundin wirkt total erschöpft, jedoch scheint Marvel äußerst zufrieden mit ihr zu sein, da er sie durchgehend lobt. Zumindest in den zwanzig Minuten, die ich da bin.

"Kann es losgehen, Lady de Villiers?", betritt Cato den Trainingsraum.

Sein Stylist hat ihm eine braune Perücke und einen sehr aufwendigen Bart a la Seneca Crane verpasst. Er trägt einen schwarzen Anzug und ein rotes Hemd mit goldener Krawatte.  
Cato sieht gar nicht so schlecht in brünett aus, allerdings hat Tigris einen weitaus besseren Job geleistet, als Catos Stylist.

"Aber selbstverständlich, Mr de Villiers", harke ich mich bei ihm ein. "Oder haben wir nur eine heiße Affäre?"

"Selbstverständlich nicht", küsst er meine Schläfe. "Wir wollen ja unauffällig sein also sind wir verheiratet, wie sich das im Kapitol gehört."

"Leute, jetzt mal im Ernst", lässt Marvel seinen Speer sinken und sieht uns irritiert an. "Was habt ihr da an?"

"Kapitolmode?", ziehe ich eine Augenbraue hoch. "Falls du nicht zugehört hast, wir haben ein Date."

"Na dann mal viel Spaß", zuckt er die Achseln.

"Werden wir haben", grinst Cato ihn an, dann führt er mich aus dem Saal.  
"Ich ruf dich an", winke ich Finch zum Abschied.


End file.
